Aichi Sendou
"Stand Up, My Avatar! I Ride Blaster Blade!" - Aichi Aichi Sendou (voiced by James Beach) is a very powerful Cardfighter, and also the Main Protagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard. Aichi was at first a very shy and timid person who always got picked on by bullies, until he started playing Cardfight Vanguard and learned it from Tashiki Kai, a childhood friend, and rival. Aichi eventually became a really good fighter, and gamer, that it inspiried his sister Emi Sendou to start playing Vanguard. Aichi made alot of friends including Miwa, Kamui, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, and countless, including one other person who he soon fall in love with Kourin Tatsunagi, a member of Team Ultrarare and even DAIGO. It wasn't long until he gained a special power called Psyqualia, a power to predict to future of which card would battle with him, and he was in control but had to have some practice to get the hang of it. Soon everything changed when Link Joker appeared, causing people to become servants of it greatest master, Lucifer's greatest warrior, The Supreme King. Aichi however, defeated him and Link Joker, saving the entire world from destruction, especially from the rising threat of Void Cubia. Sometime later, Aichi disappeared, along with Kourin, in order to keep a more deadly force from emerging who had snuck into Aichi's body, mainly his heart, revealed as The Supreme King, and wanted to rule the world with an iron fist just like when he took Jaden Yuki. So in order to keep that from happening, Aichi put himself to a mystical sleep keeping him in check. Until his friends freed him from the control. Eventually Aichi and Kourin confessed their feelings for each other, and became a couple. Traveling together with there new friends, including the Miztyk Knights, and The Doctor onboard The TARDIS. Aichi Sendou is very kind and brave especially when it comes to the people he cares about, Aichi also shares intresting relationships with his comrades when going on adventures. Aichi Sendou has his personality during his matches and battles, including his Vanguard battles. Aichi also has a younger sister named, Emi Sendou. Even though Aichi is older than her, Emi acts more like the older sibling. Aichi even made friends with other famous people including Team Ceaser, Team Dreadnought, and countless people from other worlds, including Parn, and Deedlit. Aichi eventually learns Duel Monsters when he meets Aaron and his friends. Decks When Aichi started playing Vanguard, he used a Royal Paladin Deck, until he tried out Shadow Paladins, and decided to make a hybrid deck using both Royal and Shadow Paladins. During VFCircit, he used a Gold Paladin Clan, and went into the Liberator series. while under The Supreme Kings control he used The Link Joker clan, and after freed returned to using Royal Paladins. Under The Supreme King's control in Duel monsters, he used the same deck The King used until he was freed, and used The Noble Knights Deck. Trivia *Aichi will apear in the future. *Aichi and Kourin will confess their feeelings for each other and become a couple. * Aichi will propose to Kourin, and she'll accept and then eventually become a father with two children. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Boyfriends Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Duelists Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Cousins Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Courtney's allies